marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 1 38
(Story) (Series) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Marko Djurdjevic | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Colourist1_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = Yes, the war's over. And you lost! And still I went along with you. But you know what, Luke? You gave it a shot and -- and it didn't work! We're not safe! We never were. | Speaker = Jessica Jones | StoryTitle1 = The Breakup | Synopsis1 = Luke Cage searches for his wife, Jessica Jones, at her office, but can not find her. Luke Cage suddenly realizes that she must be in Avengers Tower and calls her. Jessica tells him that she has signed the Superhuman Registration Act to keep their daughter safe. Luke is infuriated at her, but she reasons that she has to protect her daughter's well-being above her husband's and Luke angrily destroys the phone. Jarvis asks Jessica what she thinks her husband will do next, and Jessica replies that he will trash the tower's lobby. Luke meets Jessica outside the Avengers Tower. Jessica tries to convince Luke to sign the Registration Act, but he accuses her of betrayal and ending their marriage. He argues that the Tower is not safe because of the recent Skrull Invasion. Jessica defends her stance, saying she does not believe Iron Man is a Skrull. As the couple continue to quarrel, Jarvis monitors their conversation through the Tower's security cameras. The New Avengers arrive and Ms. Marvel decides to handle the situation. Ms. Marvel breaks apart the arguing couple and Jessica goes back into the Avengers Tower. Ms. Marvel asks Luke if he is thinking about signing the Registration Act. Ms. Marvel is soon joined by her Mighty Avengers, who threaten to take Luke Cage in. Ms. Marvel tells them Luke Cage is still thinking about changing over, but "Spider-Woman" speaks the truth: that he would rather die than sign it. Luke accuses them of being Skrulls and walks away. Later, Danny Rand shows the New Avengers a floor of the building he got from his corporation, which they could use as a base of operation. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * "Elektra" * Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) * Skrulls * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Hood's Gang * The Leader (Samuel Sterns) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Edwin Jarvis * Wong Locations: * ** Alias Investigations office ** ** "Avengers Apartment" * Canada Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Takes place after . * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) shows to be aware of Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr)'s fate, but not of the recent changes due to the Civil War. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Plot summary at UncannyX-Men.net }} References Category:Secret Invasion